An electric cable may include one or more conductive lines or leads (e.g., wires) extending between a first connector assembly and a second connector assembly. Each connector assembly may be configured to electrically couple the conductive leads of the cable to a number of electrical contacts of the connector assembly. The electrical contacts of a connector assembly may be relatively positioned in a particular manner for electrically coupling the conductive leads of a cable to various types of electronic device input/output (“I/O”) components that can mate with the connector assembly (e.g., Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) connectors, 30-pin connectors, etc.). Known connector assemblies often include a generally planar printed circuit board with conductive traces provided therealong that extend from the electrical contacts, and the conductive leads of the cable are often soldered or otherwise fixed to portions of these traces of the circuit board. However, such an arrangement often provides little to no support for the connections between the conductive leads and the traces of the circuit board.